Do You Believe in Magic?
by RawToonage press
Summary: (Antiqued Off AU) In collaboration with heavy5comando. Instead of getting chewed out by his other friends, Lincoln heads to the Amazing Brailster's secret show alone. That is, until he runs into someone that just might be his quote-on-quote plus one.
1. Chapter 1: One Magical Night

***Disclaimer* I do not own The Loud House. If I did, Jordcoln all the way!**

* * *

**AN: Through the combined efforts of heavy5comando and myself, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**(Location: Flip's Food and Fuel)  
(Nighttime)**

We find young Lincoln Loud wearing a magician costume standing in front of the register counter where we find an extremely tired Flip trying to keep his eyes open by wooden binder clips.

All you could hear was light snoring courtesy of the old cheapskate himself.

"Flip?" asked a slightly concerned Lincoln. Which startled the old man and the clips went flying off. "Can I get one bubblegum flippie to go?" The snow haired child requested. "Just one?" then Flip pulled down a sign, "Tonight's special; twice the flippie for only triple the prices!" "No, just one's good" Lincoln sighed "I'm riding solo tonight." With that the old man rang up only the one flippie much to his dismay.

As Lincoln was leaving the store, he let out a sad sigh so deep his sister Lucy would be proud of. _'Maybe this is karma for trying to get out of Clyde's flea market thing.'_ The snow haired child thought. Just as he finished off his drink and tossed it into the nearest trashcan, he crashes into someone and lands on his keister.

Mildly annoyed, he gets up and straightens up his top hat and cape and then he looks at the person who he bumped into only to receive the shock of a lifetime.

"Girl Jordan?! Lincoln?!" both kids exclaimed at the same time.

But that's not what shocked Lincoln, what shocked the boy was what his semi-friend was wearing.

Girl Jordan was sporting a magician's top hat and cape; not unlike his own. And instead of her standard yellow t-shirt, it was a black and white ringer. She also had a red bow wrapped around her waist and spotting a black skirt and black shoes. In an instant, all of Lincoln's frustration and annoyance disappeared.

No pun intended, of course.

It was a solid minute of awkward silence before one of them said a word.

"So...Girl Jordan, what brings a gal like you out on a night like this?" Lincoln asked very lamely. _'Seriously? That's the best you could come up with you idiot?!'_ his inner thoughts told him. But the girl in question found it rather adorkable. As she let out a small giggle, "Funny, I could ask the same thing about you" she replied.

"I got an e-mail from the Amazing Brailster fan club inviting me to a secret show." Lincoln noticed Jordan's eyes lit up in interest as he mentioned the magic show. "Unfortunately, the invitation said to bring a friend but everyone I knew wasn't interested" the boy finished in a disappointed tone.

"Ironic" Jordan said, gaining Lincoln's attention. "I received the same invitation as well." She continued, "None of my girl friends were interested in coming with me either." "Don't take this the wrong way, but I never would've pictured you being into this kind of thing." Lincoln told her.

Jordan didn't take offense. "Yeah, it's not something a lot of people know about."

"I've been part of the Amazing Brailster fan club since I was five years old" she admitted to Lincoln, which she really surprised him. "The first time I saw his show was when I was three and I've been into magic ever since." "By any chance, were you at the show he performed at a few nights ago?" Lincoln asked her.

"Yeah, I actually managed to talk Mollie into coming with me" Jordan admitted. "I think I remember seeing Mollie, but I don't think I remember seeing you" Lincoln confessed.

"We were on the far right of you and Clyde" she clarified.

Then Lincoln had an idea. "Hey this might seem out of the blue, but do you want to go with the show with me?" Lincoln asked Jordan with sort of threw her off. "Lincoln Loud, are you asking me out on a date?" she joked, which made Lincoln go into hysterics "As friends!" he tried to clarify.

"Relax Lincoln, I was only joking." Jordan told him.

Truth be told, Jordan liked the idea of going to the show with Lincoln rather than going stag. "In all seriousness, I'd love to go to the show with you Lincoln" she told him.

This made Lincoln smile, _'Maybe this will be a good night after all'_ he thought.

…

**(Timeskip)  
(Scene change)  
(Location: the Amazing Brailster's secret magic show)**

"And now for my next trick, I shall need a volunteer from the audience" the famous magician announced.

As the stage light went all around the crowd finding a volunteer, Lincoln and Jordan couldn't help but hope that either one of them would be selected. Then finally, the spotlight landed a volunteer.

And Jordan couldn't be any happier than she felt right now.

Although Lincoln was a little disappointed that he didn't get picked again, he was still happy for his friend. As Jordan made her way to the stage, her excitement levels rose.

Like Lincoln, she's wanted to be picked from the audience to be part of the act.

'_I can't believe it, it's finally happening!'_ Jordan thought. As she stood right next to the Amazing Brailster, he flashed her a smile. "And now ladies and gentlemen, with help from this lovely volunteer…" Jordan couldn't help but blush when he called her "Lovely". "…I shall perform, 'The Ol' Switcheroo!'."

And then a stagehand came and pushed out a long and old looking trunk.

As the Amazing Brailster continued; "As my volunteer steps into that trunk. With the power of my magic wand, I shall make this volunteer disappear and then another member of the audience will appear!"

As Jordan stepped in the trunk, the audience could hear a suspenseful drum roll in the background. Then the Amazing Brailster waved around his magic wand and tapped the trunk 3 times, and then he opened the trunk back up and it was Lincoln who came out. And Jordan ended back in her original seat.

The audience gave an exciting round of applause for the famous magician and to Lincoln and Jordan.

And then something surprising happened, the Amazing Brailster asked for Jordan to come back up to the stage. And then he whispered something in both of the kids ears, "How would you two like to be my assistants for the rest of the show?" Jordan and Lincoln both looked at each other and then grew very big grins.

For Lincoln and Jordan, this was a dream come true.

…

As the show continued, Lincoln was instructed by Brailster to try to pull a rabbit out of his hat. But he couldn't. Then Brailster tapped his hat three times with his magic wand and then Lincoln this time put his whole arm inside the hat. Then Jordan felt something shaking from her hat, she took it off only to find Lincoln's arm waving around still trying to find a rabbit.

The audience laughed a little and then gave another round of applause for Brailster and the kids.

…

The next trick was the Amazing Brailster offering Jordan a handkerchief, only to pull out a wide variety of handkerchiefs of all colors and what looked like Lincoln's cape and then Lincoln himself.

How Lincoln managed that was truly magical.

…

"And now, for my final trick of the night…I request that my two wonderful assistants take their seats."

Lincoln and Jordan were a little surprised, but they thought that maybe the Amazing Brailster had something big cooked up. As the two did what they were told, the kids waited patiently for what Brailster had planned.

"First, I want to say that it was a honor working with young Lincoln Loud and Jordan Rosato." Needless to say, that the kids in question were in complete awe that he knew their names. As he continued, "In my humble opinion, these wonderful children have what it takes to be professional magicians someday." Lincoln and Jordan were touched that the Amazing Brailster thinks that they could do magic professionally someday.

As the audience heard the suspenseful drum roll again, the Amazing Brailster prepared for his final magic trick of the night. "Alakazoo, ALAKAZAMM-ZAMM!" he shouted "BRING FOURTH, THE NEW GENERATION OF MAGICIANS!" and then he threw his arm with the magic wand down and then the stage was covered in smoke.

As the smoked cleared, Lincoln and Jordan appeared back on stage still in their seats no less.

And then the audience roared in applause, cheers and whistling while Lincoln and Jordan were just stunned at what just happened. But then the shock wore off, and the kids took a bow to the audience.

'_This is SO much better than antiques'_ Lincoln thought.

…

**(Scene change)  
(Location: walking home from the magic show)**

"THAT WAS THE BEST SHOW EVER!" Jordan shouted.

Lincoln had to agree, this had to have been the highlight of his week. He still felt bad about feeling jealous of Clyde and Zach. _'Maybe I could make it up to them on Monday'_ the snow haired child thought. Meanwhile, Jordan was still on Cloud 9. _'I'm so glad I went with Lincoln, this was the best night ever!'_ she thought.

As the two kids walked back home they couldn't help but wonder, where do they go from here?

'_I wish the night didn't have to end'_ Lincoln and Jordan thought at the same time. And then, they somehow reached Jordan's house. "Well, I guess it's time to say goodnight" Lincoln said sullenly. Jordan was sad as well. "I really had fun tonight with you Lincoln" she said. "Me too Girl Jordan" Lincoln replied.

"One last thing Lincoln. Please, call me Jordan."

"Okay, Jordan" Lincoln told her. And just before she unlocked the front door, she turned around and gave Lincoln a kiss on the cheek. "That's for making this one magical night" she whispered.

And then Jordan made her way into her house, leaving Lincoln completely lovestrucked.

…

**(Scene change)  
(Location: outside the Loud house)**

As Lincoln finally made his way back home, he remembered something. If he wasn't careful, he would have to answer to not only his parents but his sisters as well. And if his sisters knew he was out with a girl, one that they don't know about no less. In their hive minds, there would be hell to pay.

So then he managed to get into his room via going up the drain pipe.

As he got into his room without making a sound, he quickly got out of his magic outfit and into his pajamas.

Then he climbed into bed and then turned to his beloved stuffed rabbit, Bun-Bun. "Oh buddy, that was the best magic show I have ever been to!" he whispered to the toy. "I wish Jordan and I could do it again."

…

**(Scene change)  
(Location: Jordan's bedroom)**

Meanwhile, Jordan managed to sneak into her room without being caught by her parents.

As she got out her magic outfit and in to her pajamas, she laid there in her bed in complete bliss. _'Of all the magic shows I've been to, this one takes top spot'_ she thought _'I know Lincoln and I don't really hang out much. But after tonight, I want to be with him more. Whoa! Where did that come from?'_

Little did Jordan know that this, was only the beginning.

…

**(Splits to where we see Lincoln and Jordan's bedrooms)**

As both kids look out their respective windows, they let out a deep sigh. "I hope to do this again someday" the kids say at the same time. And then the sandman took over and both children went into a peaceful slumber. But like I said to you readers, this was only the beginning of the magical duo soon to be known as;

Jordcoln Rosloud.

* * *

**AN: This was really fun to write. And there will be more.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Sunday Special

***Disclaimer* I do not own The Loud House.**

**AN: I have a lot to say down below**

* * *

**(Location: Lincoln's bedroom)  
(Morning)**

As the sun shined down on Lincoln's small round window, we find the snow haired child's still in a peaceful slumber. And we see him hugging Bun-Bun tightly as he had a big smile on his face.

And then Lincoln's eyes started to flutter open.

Then he sat up and stretched out his arms and gave a pretty good yawn. Then he turned to the readers, "I just had the most wonderful dream. Jordan and I grew up to be the most successful magic duo since Siegfried and Roy." But then he turned sullen, "I can't look too happy though. If my sisters find out that I went out with a girl last night I'll never hear the end of it." With that, Lincoln decides to get up and start his day.

…

**(Scene change)  
(Location: Jordan's bedroom)**

"Oh what a beautiful morning, oh what a beautiful day. I've got a wonderful feeling" Jordan softly sang to herself. Call it a coincidence or cosmic fate, but she too had the same dream.

'_What I would give to make that dream into my reality'_ she thought to herself.

"Hmmm, I wonder if he's busy today" Jordan muttered. She really wanted to see Lincoln again today. But at the same time, she knows about his sisters and he talks about how they always drag him to god knows where on the weekends. But she really wanted to see him again. She didn't exactly know why, but she wants to.

As she took a morning shower, brushed her teeth and got on her regular clothes she paced back and forth weighing in her options. She was scared of going to his house due to all the stories she's heard from Lincoln and the general public. But on the other hand, she wanted to see him and not at school.

"Oh, screw it! I want to see him and I'm not afraid of his sisters!"

With that, she called out to her parents and told them that she would be out for the day.

…

**(Scene change)  
(Location: the Loud house)**

After waiting in line for the bathroom, getting dressed and eating breakfast we find Lincoln sitting under a tree in the backyard. _'So far, so good I say'_ Lincoln thought.

'_Managed to keep it cool at the bathroom line. Breakfast was easy since everyone was talking about what they were doing today. Little surprised that no one said that they needed me but hey, means I got a free Sunday. Heck, I thought Lynn was gonna give me grief that I asked her if she wanted to go to the show with me.'_

But then Lincoln started to think about Jordan. He really liked hanging out with her last night. Especially since the both of them got the opportunity to be part of the Amazing Brailster's act.

Then he remembered something else;

"**In my humble opinion, these wonderful children have what it takes to be professional magicians someday."**

Lincoln did consider being a professional magician once. But unfortunately on his 7th birthday, he was scared of the rabbit he pulled out of the hat and then Charles ended up chasing the poor critter and then the two crashed into a table and sent the cake flying and landed on the child's face.

'_It sure would be nice to be good at something'_ Lincoln thought as let out a sad sigh.

As much as he loves his sisters and he will always support them, but there has been days were he's had the green eyed monster reared its ugly head. And it doesn't exactly help that sisters like Lynn actually like to rub her trophies in his face (literally I might add). But at the end of the day; no matter how much they annoy him, they are still his family and he will always love them. _'Even if they don't respect me.'_

…

Meanwhile with the Loud sisters, the girls were getting ready for their Sunday trip to the mall.

Lori wanted to go to the salon, Leni had to work a shift at Reiningers, Luan wanted to check out her favorite joke shop, Lynn saved up some money to replace some of her worn out balls (not a dirty joke), Lucy wanted to check out the new gothic bookstore that opened up, the twins wanted to fool around at the mall's playground and Lisa had some business at the electronics shop. Except for Luna and Lily.

Luna opted not to go with, said something about wanting to stay home and work on her music. And she told them that she could keep an eye on Lily while they're gone. Lori did find it a little strange but decided not to say anything because in her mind, it meant two less sisters to wrangle up at the end of the day.

So Lori and the others piled into Vanzilla and went on their merry way.

…

We now turn our attention back to Lincoln who went back into his room after he saw the van pulling out.

As he laid on his bed reading one of the latest issues of Ace Savvy (not in his underwear), his mind began thinking about last night again, specifically Jordan. Never in his life, he would've thought a girl like her to be into magic like that. _'I suppose anything's possible'_ the snow haired child thought.

And then he looked over at his desk and saw his magician's hat and cape.

Lincoln had to admit, he felt really good being on stage and doing all those cool tricks. _'I wonder if that's what Luan feels after performing a birthday party'_ he thought. As he put his comic book down, he went over and threw the cape over his shoulders and then tied the strings in place and then he placed the hat on this head. Then he opened one of the desk drawers and found a magician's magic wand.

Smiling, he then turned around to face his beloved stuffed rabbit, Bun-Bun.

"Time to make some magic!" he whispered to the toy in excitement.

…

**(Scene change)  
(On the road to the Loud house)**

Meanwhile, we find Jordan riding her bicycle to a certain location.

'_Even if one of his sisters answers the door, I will not get scared and run'_ she thought as she tried to boost her confidence. While Jordan doesn't live that far from Lincoln's neighborhood, she thought it was good to bust out her bike and ride in style. And in her basket she brought her magic stuff in a big old fashioned carpet bag, just in case if Lincoln wanted to do some tricks or something.

As she made the turn to Franklin Ave, there she saw the house of her desire. The one house that was capable of holding eleven children. As Jordan halted her bike right in front of the Loud house, it seemed like the house itself radiated this aura of pure chaos. Then again, 10 daughters and one son. It made sense.

Jordan slightly gulped at the sight, but she knew that it was now or never.

And she'd be kicking herself if she turned back now.

It's Lincoln or Bust!

…

**(Scene change)  
(Location: the Loud house family room)**

_KNOCK-KNOCK!_

Luna stopped playing her acoustic guitar to Lily on the couch as she heard the door knocked.

'_Are we expecting company today?'_ the purple rocker thought. As she got up to open the door, she was greeted to a girl that seemed to be Lincoln's age holding a big carpet bag. Luna slightly raised an eyebrow, "H! Is Lincoln home right now? I'm a friend of his from school." This made Luna feel slightly suspicious.

'_I've seen little bro's friends before, but I've never seen her.'_

Jordan might've seen cool on the outside but on the inside, she was pooping bricks. And she told half the truth, they do go to the same school. But they aren't exactly close.

Not yet at least.

"Uh yeah, he's upstairs in his room. Would you like to come inside" Luna offered.

As Jordan made her way inside, she couldn't help but wonder why the house seemed so quiet. Lincoln talks about how no can hear themselves think with all the noise.

"If you're wondering, the other sisters are at the mall today. It's just me, Lilster over there on the couch and little bro who's upstairs." Luna explained as if she read Jordan's mind.

Jordan turned and saw the most adorable little baby sitting on the couch quietly waiting for Luna to come back to play music to her. _'2 out of 10 sisters. I think I can work with that'_ Jordan thought. "One last thing love, Linc's room is to the right when reach the second floor" Luna mentions.

"Thank you" Jordan muttered as she follows Luna's directions.

Meanwhile, Luna was in a conflict of interest.

As much as she wanted to just who this girl was and what she wants with Lincoln, she also knows how much Lincoln hates it when her and the other sisters meddle and want to make the judgment calls. Lincoln is getting older, and Luna deep down it should be time that she should trust her own brother to make good choices.

So she ultimately decided to go back to playing with Lily until further notice.

…

As Jordan made it to the second floor, she remembered Luna's directions and turned to the right.

As she walked to the door, she noticed it was open ever so slightly. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she opened the door but not loud enough to attract attention. She slightly gasped at the sight.

She saw Lincoln practicing a magic card trick to a stuffed rabbit.

She couldn't help but giggle. But unfortunately, it blew her stealth cover. As Lincoln yelped in surprised and flung cards everywhere, he turned around expecting one of sisters busting him out he was happy to be wrong.

"Uh…I can explain…" Lincoln muttered.

Jordan let out another giggle at Lincoln's slight panicked expression, "No need" she told him "You're probably wondering why I'm here." "Not gonna lie, I am a little curious" the snow haired child answered.

"To tell you the truth, I thought I wouldn't see you again until school tomorrow" Lincoln admitted.

"If we're being honest, I didn't want to wait that long" Jordan admitted with blush growing in her cheeks. "I really had fun last night. And I guess I didn't want the fun to end." Lincoln could relate. Since he got up this morning, he couldn't stop thinking about last night. He wasn't sure about going to her house since he didn't know if she had plans, but now he doesn't have to go anywhere.

"Quick question, what's with the bag?" Lincoln asked, pointing to the large carpet bag Jordan was holding.

Jordan smiled, "I'm glad you asked." She places the bag on the floor and then opened it revealing the contents. It was the magician outfit she wore last night, along with an assortment of magic equipment.

"At first I wasn't sure if I should bring this. But then I saw you trying a card trick, I felt like I made the right choice." Jordan admitted. Lincoln had to admit it when it came to magic, she was the real deal. _'Dang, I don't even have half of the stuff in here'_ Lincoln thought as he examined the bag.

"Is there a place for me to change?" Jordan asked, "No offense, but it's kind of cramped in here." Lincoln chucked, "None taken, the bathroom is straight across the hall."

As Jordan made her way to the bathroom, she couldn't help but wonder why Lincoln's room was the size of a closet. She started to think crazy theories in her head, but had to push them down since she wasn't here to question the living arrangements. She was here for Lincoln and that's all that matters.

Then she opened the door and went inside to change into the proper outfit for magic, if you will. I spare the details of a girl changing clothes so I can keep the story rating the way it is.

Meanwhile, Lincoln decided to get on his tuxedo t-shirt and white long-sleeve underneath to make his magic outfit feel more complete. At the same, time he felt a little blue.

'_Jordan clearly has been doing stuff like this a lot longer than I have'_ Lincoln thought, _'what chance do I have of being a professional magician compared to her.'_ As Lincoln fell into sight insecurity, Jordan came back into the room. She coughed slightly to get Lincoln's attention. He turned around to find Jordan looking absolutely fantastic in her magic outfit again. _'She really does pull it off'_ Lincoln thought to himself.

"Ready to make some magic?" Jordan asked with a smirk on her face, arms crossed and her own magic wand sticking out of her hands. All Lincoln's response was the hugest grin he ever did grow.

…

**(Cue the montage of magic tricks)  
(To the cover of "Do You Believe in Magic" by BBMak)**

The first trick they worked on was fine tuning the card trick that Lincoln was practicing with Bun-Bun earlier. And then Lincoln pulled the disappearing coin trick on Jordan. Then things got interesting when Jordan decided to show Lincoln some tricks that she created on her own.

One involved how to levitate a crystal ball only by covering it with a sheet. Another one was how to form a glass casing on playing cards. For her next trick, Jordan shakes her own magic wand three times and it turned into a bouquet of flowers, she blows on the bouquet and the flowers turn into butterflies. She then catches all the butterflies in one swoop with her hat and then she revealed the butterflies have turned into confetti.

Needless to say, Lincoln's jaw dropped at least a foot down.

Another trick she showed was making a piece of rope stand up on its own. She mentioned that she mostly uses this trick as a warm-up for other stuff she does. Then Jordan showed Lincoln a coin she uses for hypnosis. And Jordan made it very clear to Lincoln that hypnosis was not child's play.

The last trick Jordan showed Lincoln was a real doozy.

I'd tell you about it but I can't. The Magician's code prevents me from doing so.

…

**(End of montage)**

Afterwards, Jordan and Lincoln took a break while they sat on Lincoln's bed.

"Wow that was awesome!" Lincoln gasped. Jordan had to take a few deep breaths before speaking, "Yeah. Have to say Linc, you're a fast learner." Lincoln smiled at Jordan's compliment. "You know, I kind of expected at least one of my sisters to barge in here by now" Lincoln admitted, "They must still be at the mall." "Actually two of your sisters are downstairs" Jordan told him. This caught Lincoln by surprise. "Really, which ones?" he asked. "One was wearing all purple with pixie cut hair and the other one was a really adorable baby" Jordan described. _'Luna and Lily stayed home? I wonder why?'_ Lincoln thought to himself.

But then Lincoln had an idea, a really good idea. Luna was one of his more understanding sisters and he knew Lily likes it when Luan does magic tricks with her. He whispered his idea into Jordan's ear and she grew a very big grin of her own.

…

**(Scene change)  
(The Loud house living room)**

As Luna and Lily continued chilling on the couch, the purple rocker kept thinking about Lincoln's mystery girl.

'_I know it shouldn't be any of my business, but I can't help but wonder'_ Luna thought.

Out of all her siblings, the rocker felt the most closet to the snow haired child. Before he was born, Luna could remember singing to Rita's stomach in hopes that the new baby would remember her voice.

She'll never forget the fact that she was the first sister to hold him after he was born.

One of her favorite moments with Lincoln was when she took him and Clyde to see Smooch. Granted, there were a lot of bumps along the way. Then the time she and the other sisters got the same band to come do a private show in the yard to make up for abusing Lincoln's technique for getting money from the parents for stuff they wanted and there wasn't enough left for Lincoln's concert tickets.

And unfortunately, Luna knows that her relationship with Lincoln wasn't all sunshine and roses.

'_Maybe it's time to change that.'_ She thought with a twinge of guilt.

As Luna kept getting lost in her thoughts, the whole living room became engulfed in pink smoke. The purple rocker and the baby coughed a little from the smoke. As the smoke began to clear, Luna was surprised to say the least of the sight that she and Lily were greeted to.

In front of the TV; to her left was Lincoln's mystery friend and to her right, was Lincoln himself. Both of them in their magic outfits, but they wrapped themselves in their capes only leaving their eyes visible.

Luna was a little gobsmacked, "How did you do that?" she stuttered.

Jordan lowered her cape and said, "Oh foolish mortal, a magician never reveals her secrets."

And so, the junior magicians began to put on a private show for Luna and Lily.

…

For their first trick, Jordan made Lily's teddy bear disappear. Lily was nervous at first, until Lincoln removed his hat and there the teddy bear was on his head. This made the baby very relieved.

The next trick, Lincoln did the card trick that he worked on before with Luna.

Jordan decided to crank it up a notch and do the flower, butterfly and confetti trick and Lily absolutely enjoyed seeing the butterflies, though a little sad seeing them turned into confetti. Lincoln then went old school by tapping his hat with his own magic wand three times and then he pulled out Lily from the bottom of the hat. The baby giggled in excitement much to the relief of Luna.

And then Jordan impressed the sisters again by doing the glass casing of the playing cards trick. Lincoln decided to pull of the old vanishing liquid trick. He poured milk in a makeshift cone from a newspaper, he waved around his magic wand and then crumpled up the newspaper and not a single drop hit the floor. Luna and Lily were in slight awe, and then they both clapped in approval.

And nobody was any the wiser when Jordan let out a small burp.

…

And then Jordan delivered the grand finale.

She used her own magic wand to make Lily fly around the room, which made Luna and Lincoln go into complete shock. But Lily on the other hand, was having the time of her life. As Jordan landed her safely back onto the couch, she and Lincoln took a bow when Luna and Lily gave a round of applause.

…

"Magic tricks" Luna breathed, "You two were practicing magic tricks upstairs."

The kids nodded in agreement. And then Lincoln explained everything, "Last night, I was invited to a secret magic show and the invite said to bring a friend. I called everyone, but they were busy so I decided to go alone." Jordan took over, "I received the same invite and none of my friends were available as well."

Then Lincoln went back to talking, "After I left Flip's Food n Fuel, that's when we ran into each other."

Jordan continued, "We figured since we were both going to the same place, we might as well be each other's plus one." "And then we both had the most amazing night ever!" Lincoln and Jordan talked in sync.

Luna took a moment to digest the information given to her.

To her, it explained why Lincoln was out late last night. Also explained why he was quieter than Lucy throughout the morning. Then she looked to Jordan, "When you were at the front door, you said that you were a friend of Linc's. But I've never heard of you until today" she said with a raised eyebrow.

Jordan blushed in embarrassment knowing Luna is right.

"Well," the girl spoke up "we're not exactly close friends." Jordan felt very small under Luna's gaze. "But we do have some of the same classes together" Lincoln said to lighten the tension in the room.

"I need to talk to Lincoln alone in the kitchen, please excuse us" Luna said in a neutral voice.

Then she ushered Lincoln into the kitchen leaving Jordan and Lily alone together. "Well then, I guess it's just you and me little cutie pie!" Jordan cooed, and Lily giggled in excitement.

…

**(Scene change)  
(The Loud house kitchen)**

As the Loud siblings made their way to the kitchen, Lincoln couldn't help but fear a little bit of Luna wanted to talk to him about. "So, what's up Lunes?" Lincoln tried to play cool but failed miserably.

And he could feel the upsetting look coming from his musical sister's eyes.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Lincoln muttered. Luna sighed, "No little bro, you're in no way in trouble at all."

Lincoln breathed a sigh of relief.

Luna continued, "What you and your friend did back there was totally awesome! I think it's great that you found something to be passionate about. And don't tell Luan this, but I think you two have way cooler magic tricks than her." Lincoln couldn't help but chuckle. Luan did have a tendency of having extreme jealousy when someone upstages her in entertaining people. And Lincoln of all people knew that personally.

"And another thing," Luna added "I understand if you don't me to bug you about your friend." This caught Lincoln by surprise. Whenever the equation was, Lincoln + (insert girl's name here) = meddling sisters.

"I get that in the past, we've jumped the shark when it came to you and girls."

Lincoln couldn't argue that. Ronnie Anne was the one they kept going back to the most. In some way, he was thankful Cristina was repulsed by him so she wouldn't suffer the same fate. Paige he rarely saw at the arcade anymore, so he doesn't even know of her current whereabouts.

It wasn't until the new girl Stella, that they finally eased up on playing matchmaker.

Luna continued, "I can't speak for everyone, but all I wanted was for you to be happy with a special someone. But I get that you're young and you don't want to think about dating right now. I want to apologize for not backing you up when they wanted to play matchmaker without your consent. And I'm really sorry for forcing you to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with my friend Tabby." Luna began to tear up.

This made Lincoln become concerned.

"I'm sorry that I attacked you for the good seat in Vanzilla. I'm sorry for my part in getting banned from the grocery store. I'm sorry for beating you up for a stupid quarter and blasting you out of my room with my amps. I'm sorry for enforcing the stupid sister fight protocol. I'm sorry for siding with Lynn about stupid bad luck and making you wear that awful squirrel suit." Luna could keep it in anymore.

"I'm sorry that I've been a horrible sister to you!" she wailed as she busted into tears.

This made the snow haired child's heart break. While his relationship with Luna has its ups and downs, at the end of the day he still thinks of her as one of his closest sisters.

And in spite of everything, he could never hold a grudge. Especially to his sisters.

Lincoln placed his top hat on the table and went over to Luna who was still crying and gave her the biggest hug he could. "Shhh, shhh, its okay Luna" he whispered into her ear as he rubbed her back.

"Wh-where did I go wrong?" she blubbered. "I'm supposed to be your guardian. Your protector. The one you could always come to." She hiccupped. "I was the first one to hold you when you were born."

"Luna," Lincoln whispered "I'm not mad at you. And all those bad memories you just mentioned don't matter anymore. I love you big sis. And nothing will ever change that." Luna sniffled, "I don't get you little dude. I don't understand how we have a brother that is this forgiving about everything."

"Because life's not worth living if all you do is carry grudges" Lincoln whispered.

"Besides, I'm no saint either" he whispered again. "We all have baggage Luna. But it doesn't defy us."

After 5 minutes passed, the two siblings finally let go of each other. "Do you feel better Luna?" Lincoln asked softly asked. "I do" the purple rocker answered. "Then I think we should check to see if Lily and Jordan are okay." Luna completely forgot about that. "Yeah, we probably should" Luna muttered.

…

**(Scene change)  
(Back to the living room)**

So Luna and Lincoln walk back to the living room where they find Lily wearing Jordan's hat and waving her magic wand around pretending that she's a magician as well and trying to say magic words in baby talk, all while Jordan was laughing and finding it extremely adorable.

Lincoln and Luna couldn't help but let out an "Awww" due to the two of them being so adorable.

Which caught the attention of Jordan and Lily.

Luna walked over to Jordan and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I might've not known you before" she started, "but I'm glad I do now. You're a good kid. And thank you for being my little bro's friend."

Jordan almost teared up due to the amount of feels inside of her.

And then Jordan hugged Luna, which caught the musician by surprise but she didn't pull away.

Unfortunately, the tender moment didn't last due to the sound of heavy exhaust.

"Vanzilla!" Luna and Lincoln shouted together.

Jordan was slightly confused. "What's the problem? I'd like to meet more of your sisters." She told Lincoln. "We need to get you out of here unless you want to be forced to re-create the spaghetti scene from Lady and the Tramp." Lincoln explained.

Still confused Jordan turned to Luna who in return said, "He's not exaggerating."

"Do you have any more smoke bombs on you?" Lincoln asked Jordan. She checks all the secret compartments in her outfit, her cape and then took her hat back from Lily. "Dang it, I'm all out!" Jordan said now slightly panicking. But then Lincoln had an idea. A really smart idea. "Jordan, I need you to collect all your magic equipment and then go upstairs to my room and change back into your regular clothes and wait for me."

Jordan nodded, and then did what Lincoln asked her to do.

Then Lincoln turned to Luna and Lily, "I need the two of you to stay down here and distract the other sisters." Both Luna and Lily nodded in agreement. Then Lincoln went upstairs himself.

…

**(Scene change)  
(Lincoln's bedroom)**

Lincoln came in just as Jordan was back in her regular outfit and closing up her carpet bag.

"So what do we do now?" she asked him. "This" he answered. He pulled down one of his posters to reveal a special cord and then proceeded to pull it. By doing so, he activated the emergency slide Lisa installed for him. "So I'll see you at school tomorrow?" the snow haired child asked. "Definitely" the dodgeball queen replied with a smile. And then she planted another kiss on the cheek to the unsuspecting boy.

Jordan first tossed her bag down the slide, and then she squeezed herself through the window.

Lincoln then pokes his head out the window to wave goodbye to Jordan. She sees him and waves back to him. And then she began peddling her bicycle and rode off into the sunset.

…

**(Scene change)  
(The living room…again)**

After changing back into his regular clothes, Lincoln headed back downstairs to see his other sisters.

All of whom, were talking to Luna and Lily about their day at the mall.

"I literally got the most beautiful shade of cyan to try out on my nails!" "Ms. Carmichael brought her son again today and he was totes asking about Linky." "I found a vintage "Gas Master 2000" at my joke shop!" "I scored a new football and soccer ball." "*sigh* I found books that I can't wait to read." "The mall playground was awesome!" "My trip to the electronic store was worth the trip."

…

With all the sisters talking at once, Lincoln was able to go to the kitchen undetected.

**(Back to the kitchen)**

As he went to fridge for a well earned soda, he couldn't help but think about today's events.

First, his sisters didn't drag him all over the mall. Second, Jordan showed up. Third, the two of them putting on the most amazing show for Luna and Lily. Fourth, Luna apologizing for all the bad blood between them. And lastly, Jordan planted another kiss on his cheek.

'_Does Jordan like me that way?'_ the snow haired child wondered.

…

**(Scene change)  
(Location: Jordan's bedroom)**

We find Jordan sitting on her bed with the hugest smile on her face.

'_Best…Day…Ever!'_ she thought dreamily. It wasn't too often that Jordan got to do the amount of magic as she did today. Truthfully, most of her friends find that to be one of the only weird things about her.

It was nice to let out her inner magician with Lincoln like that.

And meeting two of his sisters was pretty cool too. She thought Lily was the most adorable baby ever. Especially when she pretended to do magic herself. And she appreciated Luna's kind words.

She wondered if all of Lincoln's sisters would be as accepting as these two were.

Only time will tell.

But one thing for sure, this story has only just begun.

* * *

**First AN: Jordan's magic trick with the glass playing cards was inspired by author Fallen Pens story "The Silent Treatment. Lincoln's trick with the milk and the newspaper was inspired by author Inkuma the Bewear's one-shot series "Life of Pets" specifically the short chapter "Magic Kit". And then when Jordan made Lily fly around was inspired by author Mr. Animator's story "Magic Madness".**

**Second AN: I know some of you might think the scene with Luna and Lincoln is over the top. But like my friend heavy5comando, I as well believe those two deserve a better sibling relationship. "For Bros About to Rock" and "Yes Man" are the only two episodes that Luna goes above and beyond for Lincoln. The rest of the time, she's just as bad as the rest of the sisters. It disappoints me because I know that they're better than that.**

**Third AN: Jordan and Lincoln won't be an "official" couple until later in the story. But that doesn't mean I can't be tongue 'n' cheek.**


	3. Chapter 3: Back to School

***Disclaimer* I do not own The Loud House. If I did, seasons 1 and 2 would have better episodes in them.**

* * *

**AN: I do hope that you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Mondays. Every man, woman and child in the free world hates Mondays at some point.

Except for a certain snow haired boy and a certain dodgeball queen.

**…**

**(Location: the Loud house)**

Now normally, the sole son hates getting up on Monday mornings. But he had things to look forward to. And somehow, Lincoln managed to snag the bathroom before the sisters woke up. As soon as he was finished, he opened the bathroom door and was greeted by Luna. "All yours sis!" he told the musician.

Luna smiled, as she knew why Lincoln was so excited right now.

**…**

**(Scene change)  
(Location: Jordan's house)**

Jordan has the same amount of excitement Lincoln has.

As she did her morning routine and getting dressed for the day, she races down to the kitchen said "Morning" to her parents scarfed down breakfast and gave her dog Ajax a good scratch under the chin and then raced out the door to catch the school bus. Thankfully, she made it just in time.

**…**

**(Scene change)  
(Back to the Loud house)**

As Lincoln finished getting on his clothes for the day, he opens his door to find the rest of his sisters still clad in their pajamas. Then they got a good look at the boy and they're shocked to see him already up and about.

"Looks like someone is in a good mood" Lynn commented.

"And literally on a Monday no less" Lori added, and then the rest started to get suspicious.

Luckily, Lincoln's saving grace came in the form of Luna coming out of the bathroom. "Alright dudes, who's next?" she asked. And just like that, Lori rushed to the bathroom leaving everyone in the dust. All those who have yet got to the used the bathroom groaned in annoyance.

"LORI! YOU BETTER NOT HOG ALL THE HOT WATER THIS TIME!" Lola yelled out.

Lincoln then slides down the stairs and then went to the kitchen and found Lynn Sr cooking breakfast. "Morning sport, just cooking up breakfast, what will it be?" "No time dad" Lincoln said, "I'm making a quick burrito, go back upstairs to grab my backpack and then I'm heading off to school."

As he ate, he passes Lori and Leni giving them a quick "Good morning", leaving the two slightly confused. Then they and the rest of the sisters came to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

They wondered why Lincoln was eating, until Lynn Sr told them that he already made and ate his.

Then the snow haired child came back downstairs with his backpack and shouted out, "I'm off to school don't need a ride I'm taking my bike love you all, bye!" And just like that, he was gone.

This left the girls very confused to what just happened. Except for Luna who knew exactly why.

'_Go get her little bro'_ she thought.

**…**

**(Scene change)  
(Location: Royal Woods Elementary school)**

Lincoln pretty much raced to school at mach speed. Lynn would be proud though.

As he got off his bike and locked it up on the bike rack, he rushes inside to get to his locker. As he slowed down his pace, he began getting lost in his thoughts. This whole weekend has been none like he's had before. The Amazing Brailster's secret show, being one of his assistants, Jordan coming over and putting on a show for Luna and Lily, having a nice heart-to-heart with Luna and Jordan kissing him.

Twice.

'_Does she actually like me like that? Or was it the heat of the moment?'_

The snow haired child is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't notice Clyde and Zach approaching him.

"Hey Linc!" said Clyde, slightly startling Lincoln. "Oh, hey guys" Lincoln gasped. "The Royal Woods flea market was awesome!" Zack exclaimed. "Yeah, you would've liked it" Clyde said, "even found some really vintage Ace Savvy comics." Lincoln's twinge of guilt came back again. "Actually, I'm glad you two are here. I want to say I'm sorry for getting bent out of shape about the two of bonding over antiques."

This took the boys by surprise.

"I guess I got a little jealous and I didn't handle myself right" Lincoln sighed. "Aw don't feel bad man, it's no biggie" Clyde assured him. "I should admit something," Lincoln started "I really don't like antique stuff." This caught Clyde by surprise. Lincoln proceeded to continue, "I know I should've said something earlier but I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Clyde then put a hand on Lincoln's shoulder. "Hey, I get it. As long as we're admitting stuff I should tell you something too." "I had a horrible time at the Amazing Brailster's magic show."

This really caught Lincoln by surprise.

"I was really embarrassed and ashamed after getting soaked and the whole handkerchief fiasco. I know I should've said something to you, but I knew how much you like magic and I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Wow" Lincoln breathed, "I guess we both had secrets." "Yeah" Clyde sighed.

"So what did you do for the rest of the weekend?" Zach asked, Clyde wondered as well. "Well," Lincoln was in a pinch. On one hand, he wanted to tell them. On the other hand, he didn't want to get teased about hanging out with Jordan just like he got teased about Ronnie Anne.

"I spent the weekend hanging out with Luna and Lily, nothing major happened."

It was the half truth, and the snow haired child was okay with that.

**…**

**(Meanwhile with Jordan…)**

As the dodgeball queen was walking to Mrs. Johnson's class, she was approached by her group of friends. This consisted of Mollie, Joy, Cookie, Sadie and Kat. "Oh, hey guys" Jordan greeted with a smile.

"Girl, where were you last night? I tried calling you like a million times?" Mollie panicked.

Jordan was now in a pickle herself. She could tell the truth and risk getting made fun of for hanging out with Lincoln, or she could tell a little white lie. "Sorry, my parents wanted some quality time with me and it required me not being on my phone." Mollie and the others bought it. Much to Jordan's relief.

**…**

**(Timeskip: Lunchtime)**

School so far went relatively smooth for the two secret magicians.

Class with Mrs. Johnson was okay, Coach Pacowski was generous and gave free gym period and they managed not to slip out what really happened this weekend. At some point, they might tell the truth. But not today.

Just before Lincoln went to eat lunch with the guys, there was a poster on the bulletin board.

It read:

**Mayor Davis presents: The 1****st**** Annual Royal Woods Talent Show Extravaganza!  
All schools in the district are allowed to participate.**

This grabbed Lincoln's attention.

Checking if anyone was around, he ripped off poster off the bulletin board and went on the search for someone very important. As he searched around, he found Jordan walking to her friend's table.

The show haired child walked over to the dodgeball queen and gave her a light tap on the shoulder.

She startled ever so slightly, until she saw who was behind her and smiled.

"Hey, I was wondering if I'd get to talk to you today" Jordan commented. "Yeah I know" Lincoln replied. "Listen, can we talk in private? There's something I want to show you."

**…**

**(Scene change)  
(Location: Picnic area)**

As the two children were outside, Jordan couldn't help but wonder what Lincoln wanted to talk about.

"So what's" Lincoln interrupted her by pulling out the poster of the talent show. She stared at the poster for a few seconds. "I think you and me should enter in the show and do a magic act." Lincoln explained.

Jordan was surprised.

"Throughout the whole day, I couldn't stop thinking about how awesome it was putting on that little show for Luna and Lily," Lincoln admitted "especially since I got to do it with you."

This made Jordan massively blush in her cheeks.

Truth be told, performing for Lincoln's two sisters brought back a little spark inside of her that she long thought was gone. _'It would be nice to get back up on stage like that'_ the dodgeball queen thought.

As Jordan looked at the poster again to see when it was, she found out it was this Friday.

'_If we really do this we'd only have a week to practice. But if we worked hard, and stayed focused, I know we could do this.'_ As Jordan had a million thoughts running through her mind, Lincoln grew nervous. _'Does she not want to do it? Or she just doesn't want to do it with me?'_ the snow haired child thought.

"Okay, I'm in" Jordan spoke.

Lincoln looked at her in shock. _'Woah, I didn't think she'd agree'_ the boy thought.

"So how should we do this?" Jordan asked, confusing Lincoln. "I mean where should we practice." She clarified. "I'm hoping at your house since mine would cause too much trouble" Lincoln admitted.

"Do you plan on telling Luna?" Jordan asked.

Lincoln had to think about that. If he did, he could ask her to cover for him while he was at Jordan's practicing. If his other sisters knew, they'd probably go back to their matchmaking ways. "I think so" Lincoln spoke. "At the very least I need one of them on my side." "Excellent" Jordan clapped her hands together.

"We start practicing tomorrow after school at my house" the dodgeball queen declared.

Lincoln smiled.

**…**

**(Timeskip: evening)  
(Scene change)  
(Location: the Loud House)**

It was dinnertime for the Loud family, and Lynn Sr made his special lasagna.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Rita asked.

Answers varied from meh to grunts. Until Luna spoke with a hint of excitement, "Sam and I came across this flyer that the mayor is hosting a talent show for all the schools this Friday!" This peeked some of the other sisters' interest, and Lincoln nearly choked. _'Of course Luna's band would want to perform. And Luan would want to do comedy. Lucy would recite poetry…'_ as Lincoln became lost in his thoughts, he felt someone nudging him on the right arm. He turned to find Luna looking at him with concern in her eyes.

The snow haired child mouthed "We'll talk later" and Luna nodded as she understood.

**…**

**(After dinner)  
(Location: Lincoln's room)**

As Luna stepped into the room Lincoln ushered her to sit with him on the bed.

"So, what's up little bro? You were acting kind of weird at dinner" Luna started. Lincoln took a deep breath, "Jordan and I are planning a magic act for the same talent show you talked about earlier."

In that moment, it took every fiber of Luna's body not to scream in excitement for her brother.

"And the reason I'm telling you this is because I need someone to cover for me while I'm at Jordan's practicing." Luna understood why Lincoln would practice at her house. The boy continued, "If anyone asks, just say I'm out with the guys." Luna agreed that was for the best.

Then Luna said, "I just want to say, that even though we'll be competing I will be rooting for you all the way little bro." Lincoln smiled at his musical sister's kind words. "When do you start practicing?" Luna asked. "Tomorrow after school" Lincoln answered. Luna grinned, "Sweet!"

**…**

**(The next day)  
(After school)  
(Location: Jordan's house)**

Lincoln and Jordan managed to get through the school day without raising red flags to their friends and Lincoln's younger sisters. And he remembered to pack up all his own magic equipment, which wasn't much compared to Jordan's and also his magician outfit as well.

As the snow haired child stood in front of Jordan's house, he got a little nervous. Lincoln had this feeling in the back of his mind. But then he remembered just how much fun it was doing all those tricks he did with Jordan and the act for Luna and Lily.

'_This is something that I need to see through'_ he thought to himself.

As he rang the doorbell, he could actually hear someone rushing to get the door. The door opened to reveal Jordan already wearing her magic outfit, and grabbed Lincoln inside and pulled out a smokebomb threw it on the ground and they ended up in Jordan's room. Lincoln was gobsmacked at how fast everything transpired.

And then Jordan pulled out her magic wand and pointed it at Lincoln who then was engulfed in pink smoke. As it cleared, Lincoln noticed that he was wearing his magic outfit now. Majorly confused, the boy looked into his bag and he found that his outfit wasn't in his bag anymore.

"How did you?" Lincoln tired to ask, but was silenced by Jordan who put her wand on his lips.

"Rule #1: Never question magic." She told the confused snow haired child.

Not wanting to argue, Lincoln nodded.

As Jordan removed her wand from Lincoln's lips, she ushered him to come closer. The two of them walked over to Jordan's closet, Lincoln was confused again but didn't say anything. As the girl opened the door, she kept ushering Lincoln to follow. The snow haired child quickly took note that Jordan's closet was bigger than any of his sisters' closet, even Lola. But what confused Lincoln the most was the door on the other side.

Sensing her partner's confusion and nervousness, Jordan put on Lincoln's shoulder. "Just relax, what's behind this door will in fact amaze you" she told him. Lincoln in return, smiled at her.

And then Jordan opened the secret door and ushered Lincoln once again to follow her. As the two went through the door, Lincoln's jaw dropped completely down at the sight of his surroundings.

In a few short words, the whole room was one big magician's playground.

There were posters of the Amazing Brailster and other famous magicians on the walls, several chests containing loads of magical props in each one. And a big wood platform in the middle of the room that makes it look like a stage. _'She really is the real deal'_ the snow haired child thought in his head.

Jordan cleared her throat to grab Lincoln's attention, which it worked.

"To make a long story short, when I was younger I used this space to practice magic tricks." Jordan explained, "And now this will be where we will practice our magic tricks" she finished as she flashed a smile.

Lincoln couldn't deny the fact that this space was perfect.

Then the snow haired child spoke with a huge smile, "Let's make some magic!"

**…**

**(Cue montage sequence)**

Lincoln and Jordan wasted no time diving right in.

They started by perfecting the tricks they did over the weekend. But then Jordan decided to crank this session up a notch. Card tricks, Floating objects, and hat tricks. A lunch break consisting of peanut butter and crackers and chocolate milk. Ever ending scarves, levitation tricks, watching professional magic performances online, and more magic tricks! And ol' Lincoln was having the time of his life doing it.

…

**(End montage sequence)**

After that session, Lincoln and Jordan were wiped out to the max. But it was worth it.

Lincoln looked at his watch and saw that it was getting late. Jordan understood since it's still a school night and they can't push themselves too hard without raising suspicion. Again with the wave of her magic wand, Lincoln was back in his regular clothes and his magic outfit was back in his bag.

'_I will never understand how she is able to do that'_ the snow haired child thought.

Lincoln then asked if it was okay if he could leave his own magic props here so he wouldn't have to carry them around everywhere. "I think that would be most appropriate" was her answer.

"Same time tomorrow?" Lincoln asked. The dodgeball queen nodded her head in agreement.

Then the two kids left the secret room so Jordan could give Lincoln a proper goodbye. And then her dog Ajax, showed up. Lincoln was initially scared after the last encounter with this dog.

But Jordan assured him that her dog is gentle as a lamb. Turns out she was right.

As Lincoln was ready to leave, Jordan planted another kiss on the cheek. And then Lincoln's whole face was having a massive blush overload. "See you tomorrow, partner" she winked.

And then Lincoln was on Cloud 9 for the rest of the night.

**…**

**(Cue another montage sequence)**

Over the course of the week, Lincoln spent all possible time at Jordan's practicing magic.

Luckily for him, his sisters weren't asking questions.

Mostly because like him, they were practicing something for the talent show as well.

Luna and her band were at Sam's house practicing the song they plan on performing. Luan and her friend Giggles were practicing a new comedy routine. Heck, Lucy and her writing club were writing a special piece. And even Lana and Lola were preparing an act for the show.

So Lincoln was able to be at Jordan's with little to no trouble at all.

**…**

**(Timeskip)  
(Thursday evening)  
(Location: Jordan's house)**

After another exhausting practice session, the two magicians are sitting by the poolside trying not to pass out.

But needless to say, they were having a lot of fun doing it.

"Well, tomorrow's the big night" Jordan spoke. "Are you nervous?" Lincoln asked. "A little bit" Jordan answered, "How about you?" she asked back. "I have major butterflies in my stomach." Lincoln admitted.

Both of them shared a nice laugh, and then they looked towards the beautiful sunset in front of them.

"You know this has been a lot of fun, you and me doing all these crazy magic tricks." Jordan admitted. "You got that right" Lincoln agreed, "and I know we're gonna do great tomorrow." "Introducing, the great Lincoln and Jordan. The future masters of magic and illusions" Jordan spoke in an announcer type tone. Lincoln had to chuckle at that. "Not a bad title though" he said.

As the two magicians continue watching the sunset, they don't notice at first that they're holding hands.

It wasn't until five minutes later that they looked down and then unlocked hands and then looked away from each other as both of them were suffering from massive blush overload. But then, they both started to laugh and everything was okay again. "Have you ever done magic on stage in front of an audience before?" Lincoln asked. "A long time ago" Jordan sighed. Lincoln decided not to press for more information.

But one thing was for sure; even if they don't win they will still have a good time along the way. _'Tomorrow night is going to be awesome!'_ Lincoln and Jordan thought in sync.


	4. Chapter 4: The Talent Show Extravaganza

***Disclaimer* I do not own The Loud House. If I did well, I'll keep my thoughts to myself this time.**

* * *

**AN: I didn't expect to get this chapter out so fast, but I'm not questioning it.**

* * *

**(Friday night)  
(Location: Ketchum Park)**

This is it, tonight is the BIG night.

Practically everybody in town showed up for this event. Mayor Davis herself is the MC for the show. The judges are Superintendent Chen, Agnes Johnson, Principal Huggins and Coach Keck.

And all the participants were backstage standing by with jittery nerves, slight confidence and needing to pee REALLY badly. Some were checking their instruments and having last minute performance checks.

But there were two kids that weren't nervous at all, okay maybe a little bit.

**…**

**(Scene change)  
(Location: Jordan's house)**

We find the two aspiring magicians dressed in their magician outfits and they're going over their inventory of magical props and ect. Earlier in the day, they spent time doing last-minute practicing. Jordan even showed Lincoln one last really special trick. I'd tell you but even I don't even know what it is.

And even if I did, the Magician's Code would prevent me from doing so.

"Do you think we're ready for this?" Lincoln asked. "Oh defiantly" Jordan answered. "After this whole week of practicing our butts off, it's time we show Royal Woods what real magic looks like." Lincoln had to admire Jordan's confidence and spirit. _'She's not wrong'_ the snow haired child thought.

**…**

**(Scene change)  
(Location: back to Ketchum park)**

Meanwhile, Luna was starting to get a little worried.

Not about her band performing, but about Lincoln and Jordan. The show is about to start and she hasn't seen once since she got here. _'Little bro, I hope you get here soon'_ the purple musician thought.

And just like magic, she got her wish.

Luna was able to see Lincoln and Jordan entering the park and headed to the backstage area. Luna waved at them signaling them to come over by her. The two magicians obliged and the met in the middle. "Where were you two? I was started to get worried" Luna told them. "I know, we just had to get in some last-minute practice and go over all the inventory we brought" Lincoln explained and Jordan nodded in conferment.

Luna gave out a sight in understanding, "So what time do you go on?" she asked. "We're actually the closing act" Jordan answered. "Awesome dudes!" Luna told them. "But remember, don't tell the other sister we're here" Lincoln reminded Luna who in return, did the "My lips are sealed" gesture.

**…**

It was now showtime. Mayor Davis walked up to the stage in a stunning long pink dress that went down to her ankles, long white gloves that went up to her elbows and all the while still holding on to her keyboard.

"Good evening citizens. I welcome all of you to the first annual Royal Woods talent show EXTRAVAGANZA!"she announced. And everyone in the audience roared in excitement.

The mayor continued, "And now to get things started, the first act of the night is a local rock band known as the Lunatics!" Lincoln was surprised that Luna's band was the first act but none of the less he was rooting for his rocking big sister. _'Good luck Luna'_ the snow haired child thought.

At the same time, Luna and the band went on stage and set up all their instruments and then Luna took the lead microphone. "HELLO ROYAL WOODS!" she yelled into the microphone. "I like to dedicate this song to two people, my father and my hero Mick Swagger. Without whom, I'd rather not think about it."

The audience laughed at the slight joke.

Then Luna continued, "Without further ado, ONE TWO THREE FOUR!"

**(Song: My Generation by The Who)**

**Luna: **"People try to put us d-down"  
**Band members:** "Talkin' 'bout my generation"  
**Sam:** "Just because we get around"  
**Band members:** "Talkin' 'bout my generation"  
**Luna:** "Things they do look awful c-c-cold"  
**Band members:** "Talkin' 'bout my generation"  
**Sam:** "I hope I die before I get old"  
**Band members:** "Talkin' 'bout my generation"

**The Lunatics:** "This is my generation  
This is my generation, baby"

**Luna: **"Why don't you all f-fade away"  
**Band members:** "Talkin' 'bout my generation"  
**Sam:** "And don't try to dig what we all s-s-say"  
**Band members:** "Talkin' 'bout my generation"  
**Luna:** "I'm not trying to cause a big s-s-sensation"  
**Band members:** "Talkin' 'bout my generation"  
**Sam:** "I'm just talkin' 'bout my g-g-g-generation"  
**Band members:** "Talkin' 'bout my generation"

**The Lunatics:** "This is my generation  
This is my generation, baby"

***Insert Instrumental Portion***

**Luna: **"Why don't you all f-fade away"  
**Band members:** "Talkin' 'bout my generation"  
**Sam:** "And don't try to dig what we all s-s-say"  
**Band members:** "Talkin' 'bout my generation"  
**Luna:** "I'm not trying to cause a big s-s-sensation"  
**Band members:** "Talkin' 'bout my generation"  
**Sam:** "I'm just talkin' 'bout my g-g-g-generation"  
**Band members:** "Talkin' 'bout my generation"

**The Lunatics:** "This is my generation  
This is my generation, baby"

**Luna: **"People try to put us d-down"  
**Band members:** "Talkin' 'bout my generation"  
**Sam:** "Just because we get around"  
**Band members:** "Talkin' 'bout my generation"  
**Luna:** "Things they do look awful c-c-cold"  
**Band members:** "Talkin' 'bout my generation"  
**Sam:** "I hope I die before I get old"  
**Band members:** "Talkin' 'bout my generation"

**The Lunatics:** "This is my generation  
This is my generation, baby"

**(End of song)**

As the band finished playing the audience roared once again in excitement and approval. Meanwhile backstage; Loud sisters Luan, Lucy, Lana and Lola where cheering loudly for Luna. And Lincoln and Jordan who are trying to keep a low profile couldn't help but smile at Luna's performance.

"Keep on truckin' Lunes" Lincoln whispered.

**…**

As the show went on, there were a lot of interesting acts.

Classmate, Artie Dombrowski karate chopped a wooden board with his head and didn't suffer head trauma. Lindsay Sweetwater performed a baton twirling dance, to which Lola twitched but kept her cool. A high schooler did a juggling act on a unicycle. A middle schooler tried to perform a one-man band but failed.

Luan and Giggles did a standup comedy routine that got major laughs from the audience, even from the other sisters backstage. Even Mr. Coconuts got a few laughs out of it. Lucy and her writing club recited a poem dedicated to the sinking of the Titanic. The audience had major feels, but clapped as it was also brilliant.

Lana and Lola's act was a dance routine and Lana was dressed as a dragon and Lola as a more regal princess.

And for once, they didn't fight. In fact the two were in total sync.

Then the next act surprised the whole audience and some of the people backstage. High school students Dana, Becky, Teri and Whitney were dressed up like the popular boy band group Boyz Will Be Boyz and they performed one of their slow love songs, a little too well some say.

And then, Rusty Spokes played a beautiful melody on the piano. Liam and his pet pig Virginia put together a very unique rodeo act. And even Zach the national anthem on glasses filled with water.

**…**

Mayor Davis came back onto the stage. "And now" she started "for the final act of the night, I present to you the Great Lincoln and the Amazing Jordan!" Needless to say that Lincoln's sisters and parents (sans Luna and Lily), Jordan's parents and both Lincoln and Jordan's groups of friends were shocked is a understatement.

As the mayor took her leave, the whole stage became engulfed in orange and yellow smoke.

As the smoke began to clear out, Only Jordan appeared on stage.

She pulled something from behind her back and Lincoln's family recognized it as Lincoln's stuffed rabbit, Bun-Bun. _'Bro, you must have some kind of feelings for her if you let her handle that rabbit'_ Luna thought.

Then the dodgeball queen took off her hat and placed the stuffed toy inside, then she tapped the hat with her magic wand three times and then tossed the hat into the air then it dropped and it explodes into more smoke. As the extra smoke cleared, Lincoln appeared on the stage. Then he takes his own hat off to reveal Bun-Bun completely balanced on his head. Everyone in the audience lightly gasped in amazement.

"Way to go little bro!" Luna whispered.

But this was only the beginning of Lincoln and Jordan's act of illusions and incredible magic tricks.

Jordan pulled scarves from Lincoln's sleeve that were the length of three Loud houses. Then Lincoln pulled on Jordan's arm and then her ear poured out seemingly endless gold coins. As the coins stopped pouring, Jordan made the pile levitate and placed it on a table and then stacked it like a tower. Lincoln then placed a white cloth on top of the pillar of coins, he counted to three and removed the cloth to reveal Jordan's magic wand.

Everyone in the audience and backstage claps their hands in total amazement.

Then Lincoln and Jordan amazed everyone by doing two separate magic tricks at the same time. Jordan did the levitating crystal ball over the sheet trick while Lincoln performed the bouquet-butterfly trick.

For the next trick, Lincoln tossed an Ace of Spades card to Jordan; she catches it with ease and turned it into a yellow handkerchief.

After clearing the table, Jordan gets up on the table and Lincoln the places his hat on the ground right in front of Jordan. The audience went into shock when Jordan leaped right into Lincoln's hat and disappeared. Lincoln then picks the hat back up and tapped it with his magic wand, but she doesn't come out.

He then lifts the hat and shakes it but still nothing, then he removes his cape and placed it on the ground then swiftly removes it to reveal Jordan completely unharmed.

The next trick involved Jordan balancing eggs on her hat while she was wearing it. Then she levitated the eggs with her magic wand and then the eggs began to drop. Lincoln catches the eggs, only to reveal that it was only eggshells. Jordan took off her hat to reveal three little baby chicks.

The audience awed at the adorable baby chicks.

The next trick was both Jordan and Lincoln making two origami swans, they take the swans and blow on them and they start to fly around. Then they land in the hands of the young magicians, they crush the paper birds and open them again to reveal two baby swans, they place them under a blanket, they both shake the blanket and they become full grown adult swans and fly off, making everyone in the audience and backstage jaws drop all the way to the center of the earth.

This next trick made the audience, hold their breath. Lincoln and Jordan are now blind folded and are standing on the opposite sides of the stage, they start throwing knives at each other and they catch each one everyone is shocked at what they're doing. But they notice as they catch each knife it turns to a spoon or a fork, and then they throw the utensils into the air, the utensils class with each other and crash into the ground revealing the spoons and forks have merged through each other.

Then came the final trick of their act.

Lincoln is dancing with Jordan, but now they're wearing long red capes. As they dance they start to change the color of their outfits, then they're wearing masks. Next the colors of their hats change. and then they changed genders. They eventually revert back and with a final move, Lincoln uses his cape and they disappear.

Leaving only they're long red capes behind everyone looks around and then the spotlight shows them, sitting next to the Loud family As the two kids return on stage, they get a standing ovation and they take a bow.

Then the mayor came back to the stage to congratulate Lincoln and Jordan on their performance.

They actually thanked the mayor back saying that this was such a wonderful opportunity for them. Then Jordan threw two more smoke bombs, and the magicians disappeared in orange and yellow smoke.

**…**

As Lincoln and Jordan reappeared backstage, they were immediately bombarded by Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lana and Lola. "Bro, you were totally rockin' out there! And you too Jordan" Luna spoke. "Wicked" Lucy spoke in her famous soft tone along with a ghost of a smile. "How did you do all that?!" the twins asked in unison.

Luan didn't say anything on the count that her jaw was still completely dropped.

"Will all the participants please come to the stage" Mayor Davis announced.

'_Time for the moment of truth'_ the snow haired child thought.

…

As all the participants came to the stage, everyone was bubbling with excitement. And Lincoln and Jordan couldn't resist one last smoke bomb trick, so that's how they made their way to the stage.

Then the mayor asks, "Judges, do you have the envelope declaring the winner?" Then Principal Huggins handed the envelope to the mayor. Then she pressed a button that rolled out a long drumroll.

"And the winner of the first annual Royal Woods Talent Show Extravaganza is…"

Everyone in the audience and on stage was holding their breath waiting for her to announce the winner.

"The Great Lincoln and the Amazing Jordan!"

Lincoln and Jordan's eyed became the size of dinner plates.

And then everyone in the audience and on stage gave the two magicians a big standing ovation.

All except for Clyde who unfortunately passed out during the magic trick involving knives.

Then the judges came to the stage carrying a 4 ft tall gold trophy, and a free meal coupon to the Burpin' Burger for a whole year. Lincoln and Jordan hug each other with excitement and then their families get on stage and join in on the celebration.

But Lincoln and Jordan had just one more trick up their sleeves.

Just then, a big thick yellow rope came down. Both Lincoln and Jordan pulled on the rope together, and then a large black blanket comes down on the families. And as the blanket is removed, they're all gone!

And then the spotlight moves to where the Louds and the Rosatos parked, everyone stands and cheers again, both families are confused. "How did we get here?!" asks Lynn Jr. "Like, what just happened?" asks Leni.

"This doesn't make sense!"Lisa yelled.

But none of the less, both families left the park to go and celebrate.

**…**

**(Scene change)  
(Location: the Burpin' Burger)**

As the Louds and the Rosatos were inside the restaurant everyone (except for Luna) was asking them a million and one questions. And fortunately, the Lincoln and Jordan were kind enough to answer them. But they told them flat out, that questions about the magic tricks are to remain a secret and it's not meant for mere mortals to know.

But they did tell the story of how this all started.

How they ran into each other at Flip's on that faithful Saturday night, and then the awesome magic show that they got to be a part of. Then the next day how they put on a private show for Luna and Lily. And on Monday when Lincoln found the flyer for the big talent show and throughout the whole week, the two of them practicing their magic act. Both of the families were in awe of their story.

All except for Lori who kept a skeptical look towards the magical duo.

**…**

Afterwards, the Louds and the Rosatos decided to part ways for the night.

Lincoln and Jordan were discussing who would take the trophy home. Jordan actually wanted Lincoln to take it home with him. Lincoln thought otherwise, but she insisted. "Just performing on stage with you tonight is rewarding enough." She told him. The families let out an "aww" at Jordan's remark.

But secretly, both Lincoln and Jordan thought that maybe this could be something they could do together, as a team. Just before they left, Jordan hugs Lincoln and kisses his cheek. Lincoln blushes and returns the kiss on her cheek they both blush and say their goodbyes, his sister's squeal in excitement for him.

Lincoln couldn't wait to do this again with her.

And Jordan was feeling the exact same way.

* * *

**First AN: This chapter was a real labor of love and I'm really proud how this turned out.**

**Second AN: Originally, Luna's band was supposed to play "Kids in America" but I thought "My Generation" seemed like a better fit.**

**Third AN: So now the big question is, where do Lincoln and Jordan go from here in regards of performing magic? Luckily for them someone helps them with that in the next chapter, but I am not saying who.**


End file.
